<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ambition by Taffyoflaugh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776900">Ambition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taffyoflaugh/pseuds/Taffyoflaugh'>Taffyoflaugh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hogwarts, Slytherin, non-binary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:28:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taffyoflaugh/pseuds/Taffyoflaugh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie Bloom has always wanted to break the cycle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ambition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At Eleven years old young Jamie Bloom received a special letter in the mail. A very special letter indeed. It spoke of how they were a magical being, a wizard. Jamie had been accepted into Hogwarts Wizarding School. That's when their new life began.<br/>   Jamie was overjoyed to enter the wizarding world, as young and naive as they were. Throughout their first year they learned about the First Wizarding War. They learned of a special type of prejudice, one against those that came from Muggle families, non-magical families. Wizards and witches didn't judge gender or sexuality or race and ethnicity. No, but blood they did. Muggleborns, scorned upon by Purebloods and called Mudbloods. <br/>   They learned these lessons quickly, since they were one of the very few Muggleborns sorted into Slytherin. Yes, the Sorting Hat saw great ambition in themself. The Hat saw Jamie's thirst for something more than what they had in the Muggle world. They saw that Jamie was determined to prove their worth and show the world that they were valid in every sense and every way.<br/>   Unfortunately, Jamie made no friends. They stuck as a loner, proving to outsmart most in their year. <br/>   Jamie graduated 1st Year and on May 2nd they turned 12. Their 2nd Year proved even more difficult. The Chamber of Secrets had opened. Muggleborns were being petrified. In the Slytherin Common Room rumors flowed declaring that the Wizarding world would finally be rid of Mudbloods.<br/>   Jamie went through the year in fear, of their classmates, of the Chamber. They weren't ready to die, or for that matter anyone to die. <br/>   Of course, rumors spread through the school. After a duel between Draco Malfoy, the school bully, and Harry Potter, the bloody Savior and Boy Who Lived, rumors spread about Potter. He had spoken Parseltongue and now other students feared him. Rumors claimed he was the one behind the opening of the Chamber of Secrets.<br/>   Jamie avoided everyone. They kept to the shadows and focused on their studies. They was no one to trust. Slytherins hated Muggleborns and rumor has it that Potter isn't the savior everyone thought him to be. <br/>   In the end all was solved, but no one really knew much, just that Harry Potter once again saved the day. <br/>   Jamie turned 13 and went on to their 3rd Year. They kept their head down and avoided everyone. They didn't even listen in on the rumors. They were just a silent shadow, observing and plotting. One day they'd prove their worth that they knew they had. <br/>   But Mudblood was muttered under Slytherin breathes and as much as they tried to ignore them, it still got to them. Some nights they wouldn't sleep because nasty and horrible thoughts filled their heads. <br/>   Jamie barely remembers much from their 3rd Year because they were sleep deprived most of it. What they did know is 4th Year felt very much the same. They just went to class and back to their room, maybe sometimes the library. For, Jamie, was determined to master as many spells as they could because a war was coming, and they wanted to win. <br/>   The war did come. It was May 2nd during their 7th Year. It was the Second Wizarding War. There was so much drama thrown everywhere but Jamie didn't care much for it. Yes, they were a Slytherin. Sure Slytherins have a reputation for being evil and Death Eaters, but not them. They were Slytherin, Muggleborn, and proud. <br/>   When the Order and teachers tried to get the Slytherin and younger students to a safe spot, Jamie snuck out. They're not a Gryffindor but they're a Slytherin. And being a Slytherin doesn't equate to being a coward. They were ambitious. They wanted to win, to fight for Muggleborn rights. And that's what they did.<br/>   Jamie fought against Death Eaters wearing Slytherin colors, not ashamed to be fighting other Slytherins. No longer are they going to hide in the shadow, this is their time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Jamie Bloom is the only character of this who belongs to me</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>